Traffic monitoring systems are used to collect real-time information showing current travel conditions on freeways and high occupancy roadways. This information can be used to detect and address acute or chronic traffic congestion. In some jurisdictions, real-time traffic monitoring data can be used to open additional lanes (e.g., such as hard shoulders not normally used for travel), notify drivers of alternate routes, or otherwise attempt to mitigate the effects of congestion.